Lucky Bracelet
by xXNerdAlertXx
Summary: Malon decides to save the day and play the hero by peer-pressuring Zelda into telling Link something very important. Please review and tell me what you think! AU, Zelink
1. Pressure

Hello there. :] This is my first fanfiction EVER, so please, please read it and let me know if I should keep writing! I'm a n00b when it comes to writing on this site, but I've been reading stories from here for a pretty long time, so this is my attempt at writing a story that's worth reading. Enjoy! :D Please leave me a review letting me know what you think.

* * *

I took a deep breath as the warm summer breeze blew my long, blonde hair back from my face. One would think that it would be hard to find a moment of peace where my best friend Malon and I were currently staying, what with all the commotion going on below the balcony that I was standing on. My arms were propped up on the railing as I leaned on it, staring at the people on the beach four stories under me…more specifically, one person in particular.

Malon had once again dragged me into a vacation, had assured me that I had nothing to worry about, that she had everything from activities to hotel rooms planned out. And once again, I had to admit that her planning wasn't half bad, though how she found out that Link and Sheik, two of our close guy friends, had also been planning for this vacation, I didn't think I wanted to find out.

The four of us met in grade school, and we've been close ever since, but the person who understands me the most is Malon, by far. And sometimes, she understands me a little too much...like now.

"Hey, Zelda!"

I rolled my eyes, bidding my Zen time goodbye. It was just like Malon to interrupt me in the middle of my reverie. She shoved a pair of binoculars in my face, almost hitting me as I turned to look at her.

"Use these." She said mischievously.

"What for?" I took them gingerly out of her hand and inspected them carefully. That girl was always trying to pull something crazy.

"They're just binoculars, stop acting like they're rigged or something. Honestly, Zel, you really gotta loosen up."

"Well, considering the fact that you almost busted my face with these, do I wanna loosen up?"

Malon ignored my statement, her smile growing. It was scaring me. "Relax, they're only gonna help you."

"Help me with…?" Please, please tell me this wasn't going where I thought it was.

"Stalking Link. Zelda, if you're going to stalk someone, you might as well go all out and do it the right way." She smirked and sat down on the ground, straightening her legs and rolling up her shorts.

"And what makes you think I'm stalking Link?" I asked, subtly turning my face in the opposite direction to hide my growing blush.

Malon looked at me seriously and stood up, putting her hands on her hips. "Zelda, you've had the biggest crush on him for the longest time. Snap out of it and tell him already!"

If I couldn't hide it from Malon, I couldn't hide it from myself. What she said was true, I had been crushing on Link for a pretty long time, and I had spent most of that time trying to deny my feelings. I'd only just recently learned to embrace the fact that my attraction for him wasn't going to end any time soon.

"You…really think I should?" I said hesitantly, turning to face her. She was still standing in that ridiculous position, bare feet apart, hands on hips, and face set in a determined way.

"Of course. I mean, he is your friend. I bet he'd understand. And Sheik tells me that he shows signs of liking you, too."

"Wait-how come I didn't hear anything about this?"

"And besides, you're attractive. What guy in their right mind wouldn't say yes to you?"

"Wait, so now I'm asking him out? I thought I was just telling him-"

"And even if he doesn't like you, it's not like he would tell you that he would never go out with you to your face."

"Why would you talk about that being a possibility if you're giving me a pep talk?"

"It'll be fine, Zelda. Even if he rejects you in front of everyone, it couldn't possibly be enough to break your tiny little heart into pieces."

"Malon."

"Link's a nice guy, he wouldn't do that to you."

"Malon!"

"Well, actually, it is possible, he could say something horrible and soul-crushing, something terrible enough to make you crumble right then and th-"

"MALON! Shut up!" Geez, some pep talk that was. Way to get my hopes up and then trample all over them.

"Oh, was I rambling? Sorry." She looked at me absently and scratched the back of her head, making the charms on her bracelet jingle. "Anyway," she began, taking the binoculars back from me, "my point was to just let him know how you feel. It's not good to keep stuff like that bottled up for a long time."

I looked away, biting my lip out of uncertainty. "I don't know, Malon. Maybe I'll think about it, and…I'll tell him some other time."

"Look, I know it's scary to think about, but it's not a big deal. Here, you can use this." She took my wrist and put her charm bracelet on it. "It's for good luck. It works, trust me"

I was so close to bringing up the fact that she had liked Sheik for quite a while and had also been too scared to say anything to him, but as soon as I opened my mouth to speak, I knew it wasn't going to work. I could feel the buildup of many long years of watching Link date other girls and not being able to say anything. It had to be today. And with this newfound motivation, I marched toward the door of the hotel room we were sharing with Malon trailing behind me, squealing ecstatically.

As soon as I wrapped my fingers around the doorknob, I stopped, my nerves getting to me once again. Malon put her hand over mine and turned it for me, easing me out of the room by pushing my shoulders. Once the door clicked, automatically locking itself, she steered me down the hall to the elevator, where I stood silent the entire trip to the lobby twiddling my thumbs, my heart racing faster and faster every minute.

After a quick walk from the hotel down to the beach, Malon had managed to scout the area and pinpoint where the boys were at. We stood by ourselves, away from the children making sand castles and parents calling their kids to go home, away from the couples lounging under umbrellas and people splashing each other in the water. We were alone, Malon giving me one last inducement, our sandals sinking slightly in the sand.

"Ok, champ. This is your chance! Think about it, all those years, and now you can finally tell him. I can't wait until you come to thank your fairy Malon-mother for setting this up and scoring you a happily ever after." Malon moved behind me and massaged my shoulders, giving me the occasional slap on the back, which was her idea of getting me ready.

"Malon-mother?" I raised my eyebrows.

"It's my take on godmother, but that's not the point! Look, you have my lucky bracelet, I gave you advice, you're all pumped up, you can do this!"

"What advice? All I remember is you telling me that I could possibly get my soul crushed and crumble right then and there."

Malon took her hands off my shoulders. "Could you stop pointing out all of my flaws and get on it?" she yelled, earning us a few looks from the people around us.

I glanced at Link, swallowed, and took one tentative baby step in his direction. Malon slapped me.

"What was that? You barely moved!"

"Ok, ok, geez, I'm going!" I swatted her away and started walking, but before I could get far, she pulled me into a hug.

"Go get 'em, girlfriend! Hopefully that's what Link will be calling you after this is all over." She winked, and I smiled at her, turning around and shaking my head to clear it of any bad thoughts. Whatever was going to happen, I knew it was going to happen for the best.

* * *

If you made it all the way down here, thank you so much for giving this a chance! Please leave a review and let me know whether you think it's totally stupid or if I should keep going. Thank you :]


	2. Confession

Why, hello there. :D Again, this is my very first fanfic, so it might not be as good as it should, but I promise, with a bit of practice, I'll get way better at this. Anyway, I did the best I could, so please enjoy. :]

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda

* * *

**Lucky**** Bracelet****  
**xXNerdAlertXx

Sheik saw me first, unfortunately. I had either wanted for Link to see me first or for him to not see me at all until I reached him. Sadly, this is how it went down.

"Zel?" Sheik looked at me incredulously, as if he couldn't believe I was here. Oh, right. I forgot that they didn't know about Malon and me "coincidentally" taking the same vacation they were on. I clasped my hands together in front of me, my palms a bit sticky and the sand dragging my sandals, making me walk slower than I had wanted to.

Link turned around, having seen the look on Sheik's face. "What?" He looked surprised, too. "Zelda, what are you doing here?"

I swallowed. "Uh…hi…guys." Real smooth.

"How'd you end up here, too?" Sheik put his left hand on his hip and used his right to scratch the back of his head. How come everyone's doing that today?

I regained some of my composure and gave both of them a "don't-ask-questions" look, and they both backed slightly away, raising their hands defensively and letting me know that my message had gotten through to them.

"Is Malon here?" Sheik craned his neck in an attempt to see past me to check if Malon was with me. I ignored his question.

"Is that your idea of changing the subject?" Link raised his eyebrows.

"Why are we only talking to each other through questions?" Sheik challenged.

"Please. Everyone knows you like Malon. Don't try to hide it." Link countered. Did they realize that I was here, too? "But anyway, that's not the point. Zelda's here, so we might as well try to do something fun while she is, as sudden as this appearance is."

Sheik nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right," he said, seemingly glad to have stopped talking about Malon. "Zel, you up for a game of beach volleyball?"

"Against the both of you? No thanks. Actually, I was actually going to, um, ask if I could steal Link from you for a bit, actually." I stammered, trying to keep my cool. Might as well get it over with as soon as possible. No time like the present.

Sheik looked at me slyly with an ever-growing smirk on his face, nodding understandingly. It was scaring me. Honestly those two! They would seriously make a good couple, Malon and Sheik.

"Yeah, yeah, you two just go and have a good time all by your lonesomes. Take your time. I'll just sit here and be on the lookout for hot chicks." Noticing my disgusted look, he quickly added that he was joking and shooed us away.

At a reasonable distance away from Sheik, Link looked at me quizzically and asked, "So, what was that all about?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk. We never really get time for just us anymore, it's always just you and Sheik hanging out and Malon and me hanging out nowadays."

Link seemed to buy this and nodded. "So, how's your life?"

"Normal. Boring, actually." I paused. "Scratch that, it's not boring right now, since Malon is forcing me to-" I immediately stopped in the middle of my sentence and had to restrain from clamping my hands around my mouth like a little kid.

Link looked like he was getting more and more confused by the second, which I didn't really blame him for. I could barely tell what was going on. "Malon?" He asked.

"Nothing, just forget I said anything." I paused again, pretending to think about what to talk about even though I knew exactly what I wanted to touch on next. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, I spoke up. "So how's your relationship with Ruto?"

Link gave a tiny wince at the mention of his girlfriend, and I knew something bad had happened. I mentally cursed Malon for making me do this even though we both knew that he was going out with someone already. I almost kicked myself, too, for listening to her.

"Actually…I…broke up with her a while back." He said quietly, looking away from me.

My head whipped around to look at him, my hair smacking me in the face. I wanted to ask him what happened and why he hadn't told me, but I couldn't say anything out of shock.

"It just wasn't working out, and I didn't wanna keep going with something that felt so dead." He looked at me apologetically. "Only Sheik knows. I didn't wanna tell you and Malon until we all met up again."

I took his hand comfortingly and couldn't help but notice that his cheeks tinted themselves a light pink. I tried to shake off the thoughts going through my head, ignoring the fact that my own face was also heating up.

"What about you? Got any guys on your mind?" he said teasingly. If only he knew…

"Actually, yeah. I do," I replied, seeing him perk up immediately. He was going to start grilling me, I knew. "I'll tell you in a bit. But, um, seeing as how you broke up with Ruto…have you considered going out with anyone else since then?"

He awkwardly let go of my hand and we both let them fall to our sides. I could tell he was trying to avoid my question. "Is that a yes?" I poked his cheek. He blushed slightly and I sighed, my smile faltering.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Um…no. There's something I've been meaning to tell you, and I probably won't feel better until I do."

"Alright, I'm listening."

"So…ever since we met in elementary school, you've been one of the best friends I've ever had, and you're one of the most important people in my life," I started. Realizing that I had left the other two from our group of four out of the picture, I quickly added, "Sheik and Malon, too."

Link nodded, giving me a weird look.

"Um, but I feel like you're my best guy friend, and that's really special to me, and I really enjoy your company and…yeah." I faltered, trying to find the right way to word this.

"No Sheik?"

"Well, since it's just you and me right now…" I trailed off.

Link nodded. "Go on.'  
"So, um, I've always liked that you're so smart and funny and you can make me feel good no matter what, and you couldn't have been a better friend to me in the time that we've known each other."  
"Uh-huh…"

"Okay, so what I'm really trying to say is, my affection for you has grown, and I really like you, like, like-like you, like, love you, but not as a friend, but you just broke up with Ruto and I don't feel right asking you out because that makes me feel like I'm disrespecting you two, but technically I shouldn't be asking you out, I should just be telling you how I feel, and my feelings are that I really really like you."

"Zelda?"  
"But I feel bad telling you that right after you just told me about Ruto, so I wouldn't mind it if you hated me, but if you're going to reject me, please do it nicely so that you don't crush my soul and I don't crumble right here and now."

"Zelda."

"Actually, I wouldn't blame you if you rejected me. Not that I'm asking you out or anything. I just needed to tell you that I like you and I have liked you for a really long time, but you probably wouldn't understand, because-"

"ZELDA!" Link grabbed me by my shoulders and turned me so that I was facing him, making me stop talking abruptly. He put a finger to my lips to shush me and looked at me with an amused grin on his face.

"Was I rambling?" I blushed furiously. I swear, Malon was rubbing off on everyone. "Sorry, I just…got a little carried away, I've had that bottled up for a pretty long time and I have no idea what I just said, but it probably didn't come out the way I wanted it-"

"I like you, too."

"…what?" I could feel my eyes bulge.

Link chuckled. "I like you, too."

I narrowed my eyes, a bright red flush probably still evident on my cheeks. "Are you serious?"

Link let go of my shoulders. "Yeah. That's probably the reason why I even dated Ruto in the first place. I was...denying the fact that I liked you, I guess. I was going to tell you when Sheik and I got back from here," he gestured to the incoming waves, "but since you told me first, I guess I'm off the hook. Sheik's been nagging me to say something for forever."

"Really? Why didn't you-all this time-what?"

"Sorry." He looked down, apparently ashamed.

"Don't be sorry."  
"Sorry, what?" he looked at me, confused.

I laughed. "Don't be sorry. I've kept it to myself for this whole time, too. Malon's been getting really insistent, so I thought I'd just get it off my chest. That girl…she was really serious about getting us together."

"Not as serious as Sheik, I bet."

"Yeah? She personally stalked you guys here just so she could force me into telling you."  
"Never mind." Link grasped my hand again. "I'm just happy it turned out the way it did."

"Me too." I smiled. I could feel my face heating up again as he bent down slightly to give me a peck on the lips and pulled me into a hug.

"This is definitely going to work out." He said. I nodded into his chest.

I glanced down at the bracelet Malon had given me and smiled. Maybe it really was lucky.

"Should we go back so you can tell Sheik that you got the girl?" I asked, looking up.

He laughed. "Okay. Where are you and Malon staying, anyway? I haven't seen you at all until now."

"If we have time, I'll show you guys to the hotel that we're at. I still have to find my fairy Malon-mother so I can thank her, anyway."

"Malon-mother?"

"Don't ask."

* * *

And they lived happily ever after. :D For anyone who made it through this whole story, thanks so much for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Hope you liked it! :]


End file.
